vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
There's Always a Loophole/Transcript
Previously on Legacies :HOPE: Previously on Legacies... :ALARIC: You know, I opened this school to protect these kids. but How am I supposed to protect them from stuff that's not even supposed to exist? HOPE: It can't be a coincidence. You're all coming after the same thing. :THE NECROMANCER: If I return the knife to Malivore, I will be free. :LANDON: What's Malivore? :HOPE: It's a hell dimension that consumes creatures and wipes their existence from the collective conscience. :THE NECROMANCER: Three locks created to seal Malivore shut. When all three locks return home, Malivore is free to open Its jaws of death once again. :ALARIC: There's something that happens to twins born into your coven. When you turn 22, the Gemini must merge. :LIZZIE: So, one of us is gonna have to kill the other one? :RAFAEL: I keep having these flashes like I can't control myself, and... :HOPE: Use this. When you use it, you can turn yourself at will. :HOPE: You can't turn yourself back. All you have to do is come find me when you're ready to be yourself again. :LANDON: You're asking me to believe that my father is Malivore. :RYAN: You are what he's been trying to create. Now I need you to tell me which is the real lock, so we can set him free. :BURR: They lost their trail, but... they did find this. :VERONICA: I know where they're going. Prep your team. Werewolf Transition Space :MG: Triad kidnapped Landon after all. And hope needs help, so... I got to bounce. :NIA: After you let me out of here? :MG: That's Dr. Saltzman's call. :NIA: I hope he gets here soon. :NIA: My family needs me. :MG: Ma? :VERONICA: Power's down. Move-in. Salvatore Boarding School (Outside) :HOPE: Hey, you okay? :RAFAEL: Um... my mind still won't settle down. Look, I'm sorry, but I can't join the fight. :HOPE: Don't worry, I'm not going alone. :HOPE: My squad answered the Bat-Signal. :JOSIE & LIZZIE: She's coming. :HOPE: I need all the help I can get, so please put your twin war on pause. :RAFAEL: Why is he going? He hates Landon. :JED: Look, you're the Alpha. If Landon's your pack, that makes him ours. :KALEB: Where's MG at? :HOPE: He's on his way. Let's load up while we wait for him. Come on. Salvatore Boarding School (Outside) :BURR: Oh, sorry. We were about to knock. :LIZZIE: Who the hell are you? :BURR: Name's Burr. Triad Industries. :HOPE: Propellere. :KALEB: I got this. :BURR: What you don't got is magic. Which is why your daylight ring won't work. And what we have are stakes, wolfsbane... and other things. So I think you should invite us inside. The Car :DORIAN: I know I agreed to resume all my duties back at the school, but being your designated driver was not one of them. :ALARIC: Just take it easy on the turns. I'm still a little drunk. :DORIAN: What's going on up there? :ALARIC: Morning, Officer. What's the holdup? :OFFICER: Dr. Saltzman. Uh, Wickery Bridge is closed. :DORIAN: Why? :OFFICER: Someone blew it up. Salvatore Boarding School (Inside) :BURR: We're looking for an artifact known as the Chalice of Arimathea. We have reason to believe it's part of your school's collection. Now, you know this place a lot better than we do, so the sooner you help us find it, the sooner we'll be gone. :BURR: Triad thanks you for your time. Triad Warehouse LANDON: What is this place? RYAN: A warehouse owned by my employer. RYAN: Stores all the supernatural objects they've confiscated over the years. LANDON: Think you mean former employers. LANDON: Cause busting me out is gonna make for a pretty awkward performance review. RYAN: If you're worried about them following us, don't be. LANDON: Okay, well, if it's here, how are we gonna find it? This place is a haystack. RYAN: Figure it out, little brother. RYAN: Your family's counting on you. Werewolf Transition Space VERONICA: I can explain. MG: Where are we? VERONICA: Underneath the school. VERONICA: This tunnel is gonna lead you outside the gates. VERONICA: Your daylight ring will start to work again once you clear the perimeter. MG: Why is my daylight ring not working? And how do you know that it's not? VERONICA: This fountain. VERONICA: It nullifies the magic inside the school. That's how we got in undetected. MG: "We"? VERONICA: Triad. MG: You're working with the bad guys? VERONICA: We are the good guys. MG: I don't see it like that. VERONICA: We'll talk about this later. VERONICA: Right now I'm trying to prevent one of nature's greatest evils from rising up, so if you could just go... Salvatore Boarding School (Inside) HOPE: It's dead. We have to find the school cell. LIZZIE: Check MG's tighty-whities. JOSIE: Really? This is serious. LIZZIE: Oh, I'm sorry. We can't all be born with resting concerned pouty face. HOPE: Didn't this shelf used to have books on it? JOSIE: Yeah. That's weird. HOPE: Whatever they're doing to block our magic must have knocked out a cloaking spell your dad had. LIZZIE: Big shocker. Dad's hiding something from us. HOPE: Unless it has the school phone in it, It doesn't matter. JOSIE: Sorry I don't feel like laughing while my world's falling apart. LIZZIE: Your world? LIZZIE: What about my world? I'm the one who's eventually going to be absorbed by my own twin. JOSIE: If you lose the Merge. LIZZIE: Which I'm obviously going to. I'm the weak, broken one. JOSIE: And like clockwork-- victim. HOPE: Hey, guys. Found it. The Car (Outside) ALARIC: whoever this is gets extra credit. HOPE: It's Hope. HOPE: Triad's here. ALARIC: Is everyone okay? HOPE: Yeah, but our powers are gone. ALARIC: what do they want? HOPE: They said that the third artifact is in the school somewhere. ALARIC: You're kidding. HOPE: The Chalice of Arithmetic or something? I don't know, Any idea? ALARIC: We don't have the Chalice of Arithmathea, do we? DORIAN: I'd have to check the old Armory records, but not to my knowledge. ALARIC: Uh, listen, I, uh... I've got to find my way into the school. But just promise me you're not gonna do anything crazy. HOPE: We're not the only ones in danger. Landon is, too. I can't just stand here and do nothing. ALARIC: Hope, for once in your life, will you please just listen to me? If Triad wants the chalice, help them get the chalice. You don't have your powers. You are vulnerable, and if you try to resist, someone could get hurt. Do you understand me? HOPE: Yeah. DORIAN: Any ideas how we're getting in? ALARIC: Just one. But we're not. You're staying here. Salvatore Boarding School (inside) LIZZIE: So, what do we do now? HOPE: now... HOPE: we figure out a way to get our powers back, and we kick some paramilitary ass. JOSIE: Wait, Dad said not do anything crazy. HOPE: Me defying your dad isn't crazy. It's consistent. BURR: Well, at least we know where you stand. HOPE: You're damn right we do. BURR: You're not very scared of me, are you? BURR: How about now? HOPE: That's your plan? HOPE: You're gonna shoot a kid? BURR: This gun would never harm a human child. BURR: but You three, however... These bullets were formed from the mud of the Malivore pit and weaponized by Triad scientists. BURR: They can break the skin of any supernatural like a hot knife through butter. BURR: Fester. Infect them. Disintegrate them from the inside out. JOSIE: We don't know where the chalice is. BURR: I believe you. BURR: This is just for fun, really. Eeny...meeny...miney... LIZZIE: Moe. BURR: Lock them up. Werewolf Transition Space LIZZIE: What the hell is wrong with you? JOSIE: With me? You practically begged him to shoot you. LIZZIE: Because, If I'm destined to die in my prime, It may as well be in a blaze of hero glory. JOSIE: You are unbelievably selfish. LIZZIE: Who took it upon herself dive in front of my bullet? I thought your codependent days were over. JOSIE: A regrettable relapse. JOSIE: Ow! TRIAD GUARD: Hey! Keep it quiet in there. LIZZIE: We're not in the prison yard, asshat. HOPE: You guys, I'm so sorry. I mean, I dragged you both into this, and I have absolutely no idea how to get us out of it. LIZZIE: Well, that is just not good enough, Hope. My sister is clearly dying, and we did not wait ten years to become friends with you for you to not come through with your annoyingly perfect Hope Mikaelson heroics when we need you the most. JOSIE: She's right, for a change. It's hero time, Hope. TRIAD GUARD: I said keep it down in there. MG: Did someone say "hero time"? Triad Warehouse LANDON: I found it. So let's get out of here. RYAN: Not much of an indestructible artifact, is it? This was a test to see if you were really on my side. LANDON: Which I'm obviously not. RYAN: You're a good liar, Landon, but you're not great. I knew you didn't recognize the chalice, but I figured it'd be fun to see how far you could take this. LANDON: While we're telling the truth, I'm never helping you find the artifact, whatever the hell it is. RYAN: I'm guessing you already did. RYAN: When you took the knife and the urn, did you even realize what you were doing at the time, or was it unconscious? RYAN: Check your pocket. Let's find out. LANDON: Crap. HOPE: A blood fountain? Gross. MG: It's even grosser in person. Trust me. I was looking for a way to shut it off, but I couldn't figure out how. HOPE: All right, I'll go find the secret tunnel, I guess. MG: Thanks, We get our magic back, we'll have the upper hand. LIZZIE: And then I can siphon the sludge out of Josie, not that she'll appreciate it. JOSIE: Great, then I'll just be shot. LIZZIE: See? the new you is so snarky. HOPE: Okay, I'm gonna be back as soon as I can. HOPE: Please keep these two from trying to kill or die for each other. MG: You need to go help Landon. MG: We don't need you to be here. HOPE: But I can't leave you guys here. LIZZIE: For the love of Frodo, go rescue your Hobbit. We'll muddle through. JOSIE: She's right again. He needs you. MG: We've been watching you save the day this entire school year, Hope. We got it. Now go save Landon JOSIE: Go. If you go soft on us now, I'm just gonna hurl Maligoo. MG: Y'all need to stay out of sight until we get the magic back and you can throw down with the rest of us. In the meantime, I'll rally up the troops. Everything's gonna be okay, Jo. JOSIE: MG, wait. JOSIE: I have an idea. Take this. You know what to do with it. Triad Warehouse LANDON: Uh, what the hell do you think you're doing? RYAN: Well, I'm taking a load off in the chair Lincoln was killed in. The guards here say they see his ghost sometimes. LANDON: Are you insane? I just activated the last artifact, which means that a monster is no doubt barreling Its claw-footed way here as we speak. RYAN: Oh, I'm counting on it. And when it arrives, we're gonna give it this. That the whole Triad facility will be on high alert, so either you and I fight our way through an army to toss this thing in the pit, or let the monster do it for us. Salvatore Boarding School (inside) BURR: We're looking for a chalice. BURR: See, none of this is a chalice. MG: Hey! BURR: What was he doing out there? MG: Chill, man. I was just looking for your unholy grail. BURR: Except you've come back empty-handed. BURR: Go wait with the others. You're as useless as they are. MG: I'm sorry. MG: You're very strong, by the way. KALEB: Whoa. RAFAEL: Yo. KALEB: You got back just in time. Ugly Triad dude's about to go Full Metal Jacket. MG: I know what's messing with our magic, and Hope's gonna shut it down, and when that happens, we get our juice back, that'll be the time to make our move. JED: What move, exactly? MG: You remember your opening play from the Wickery championship game last year? JED: Oh, yeah. MG: All right, then. So spread the word. MG: On my signal. KALEB: All right, let's get it done. Triad Warehouse LANDON: You got what you wanted. Why do you still need me? RYAN: I don't need you, Daddy does. You're the golden child. the one he was trying to create, remember? The perfect son. The one who could the new bloodline. Because of you, he'll be able to launch the species. LANDON: I'm 17. I'm interested in, like, procreating or whatever, okay? Especially if it means I'm spawning an army of evil minions. RYAN: Oh, didn't I mention? You're just the host. LANDON: The what? RYAN: The host. Biologically speaking, you're the living organism... LANDON: I know what a host it! I've seen Invasion of the Body Snatchers. LANDON: Are you kidding me? Tell me you're pulling some kind of lame brotherly prank right now. RYAN: You wanted to be special, right? The foster kid looking for a family, believing that you had a purpose if only you could find it. Turns out your purpose is to be a meat suit for the most powerful monster ever to walk the earth. Well, probably sounds worse than it is. RYAN: That must be our new friend. What do you think it'll be? Centaur? Pegasus? RYAN: Even better. It's all yours. Just do your thing. RYAN: Dick move, brother. Underneath The Salvatore Boarding School HOPE: I don't suppose you come with an instruction manual. ALARIC: I told you to wait for me. HOPE: In a shocking turn of events, I ignored you. ALARIC: Yeah, Hope, about that... HOPE: Save the speech. Okay? I've paid the price. ALARIC: I see that. What happened to your arm? HOPE: That Triad guy shot at us with Malivore mud. He must have gotten me, too. I-I didn't even feel it. Because it doesn't affect me. ALARIC: Wait, who else got shot? HOPE: Dr. Saltzman, you have to trust me. Josie's gonna be just... ALARIC: Josie got shot? HOPE: Yes, but MG and Lizzie are on it, and I think that they can fix everything. If I can just figure out a way to turn this stupid thing off, then they can get their magic back. HOPE: Which is super easy, apparently. HOPE: How did you know how to do that? ALARIC: This is a dark object, created by a group of extinct witch-like people called the Travelers. ALARIC: Anti-magic was kind of their king. HOPE: How did Triad even get in here? How did they know that there were tunnels? ALARIC: Listen, I will explain everything to you later, okay? But right, I have to get to Josie. HOPE: Wait. Give her a vial of my blood. From the werewolf bite cures. ALARIC: Why? HOPE: I'll explain later, too. Werewolf Transition Space LIZZIE: It's not working. Why isn't it working? JOSIE: Maybe it can't be siphoned. LIZZIE: But then you'll die. JOSIE: That's one way for you to avoid the Merge. JOSIE: Cheater. LIZZIE: No. Uh-uh. You do not get to be the martyr. That was my job. JOSIE: I'm obviously better at that, too. LIZZIE: It wasn't supposed to be like this. LIZZIE: I'm the broken one. JOSIE: Just think of the amazing outfit that you'll wear to my funeral. JOSIE: I'm sorry I was so awful. LIZZIE: I'm sorrier. JOSIE: Stop competing with me. And help me up. MG needs us. Blaze of glory, right? Salvatore Boarding School (inside) MG: You sure you're up for this? RAFAEL: Not at all. RAFAEL: But if you're fighting, I'm fighting, too. What's the bling for? MG: Making quiet things heard. MG: Salvatore Stallions! Let's ride! KALEB: Pedro, now. KALEB: Jed. WITCH: Jed, I'm open! MG: Kaleb, get the kids to the bus. MG: Witches...make it rain. BURR: Their magic's back. Somebody get to the tunnels and fix this! Underneath The Salvatore Boarding School TRIAD GUARD: Don't move. Salvatore Boarding School (inside) KALEB: Nice job, little man. KALEB: Come here. Hold on tight. BURR: So you think you're a superhero or something? MG: Honestly? Kind of. BURR: Too bad I got Kryptonite. MG: Too bad I got Super Friends. LIZZIE: Here Jo, sit. RAFAEL: All right, Jo, you don't look too hot. MG: We got to go after Burr. RAFAEL: Don't worry. RAFAEL: I got magical Hope bling, too. RAFAEL: If Josie and Lizzie can help with a veiling spell...he'll never see me coming. Salvatore Boarding School (outside) KALEB: Right up, up there. KALEB: All right. KALEB: You guys okay? KALEB: All right, all right, all right, all right. Here you go, little man. Sit tight, okay? KALEB: Look around, man. Your stupid cup ain't here, okay? You lost. BURR: No. Look how much you can still lose. Underneath The Salvatore Boarding School ALARIC: come on, man, please. My daughter's injured. ALARIC: She needs. Just let me get to her. TRIAD GUARD: Turn around. ALARIC: Great. Now it's a party. TRIAD GUARD: Hands behind your back. ALARIC: Okay. Take it easy. ALARIC: Yes! You're definitely getting a raise. DORIAN: With dental. Salvatore Boarding School (outside) KALEB: Hey. Listen to me, don't... You don't want to do this, okay? Point the gun at me. BURR: What the hell? MG: I got it from here, Raf. MG: Hit the woods until Hope comes back. BURR: You're a monster, just like him, and you all need to be put down. NIA: Rather be a monster than a paperweight. MG: I thought you were long gone. NIA: Would John Stewart leave the Corps hanging? NIA: Hell no. 'Cause he's the best Green Lanter, and you know it. Stay in touch, cutie. MG: Okay. Salvatore Boarding School (inside) LIZZIE: Daddy, this is so bad. ALARIC: Josie... ALARIC: Josie, Josie, drink this now. KALEB: They say revolution is messy. KALEB: And I'm okay with that. MG: You don't need to do that. It's over. KALEB: If we don't' use to send Triad a message, who's to say they won't send someone worse next time? MG: These Triad guys are just scared bullies, lashing out because they think they're losing control over something they had no power over in the first place. Like you told me once, we're faster, we're stronger, we're better. Deep down, they know that. So just be better. MG: We don't need to prove it by killing them. KALEB: Look at you, man. Baby's all grown up. VERONICA: I am so sorry. VERONICA: We were misled. VERONICA: The artifact was never here. And Burr, he... he took it too far. Pointing guns at children. He'll never work in the field again. MG: If that's supposed to be an apology, It sucks. How could you work with guys like that? VERONICA: Triad is my father's legacy. And his father before him. And it was meant to be yours, too, until... MG: Until I became one of the monsters you guys hate. VERONICA: Triad has been doing great work in the world. MG: If this is our family's legacy...we cannot be family anymore. Triad Industries Headquarters LANDON: Look, hear me out. You can hear, right? LANDON: Uh... Uh, man-to-man, If you ever were one... LANDON: You're being used. And-and I know that feels like, so let's... LANDON: Ow! Ow, how do you even do that without your seeing-eye horse. LANDON: Or is more of an emotional support horse? LANDON: Oh, no, no, no. Please, please, please, don't! LANDON: Hope. LANDON: I knew you'd find me. HOPE: I just followed the clues you left in that voice mail. HOPE: You're great at riddles. We should probably add fight training to your coursework, though. LANDON: Yeah. HOPE: Feel free to take notes. Salvator Boarding School (inside) LIZZIE: I wonder what Hope's up to. LIZZIE: I bet she saved Landon already, and the world. JOSIE: Yeah, she's pretty good at that. LIZZIE: Hopefully she gets back soon. Otherwise, Raf's gonna end up int he doghouse. LIZZIE: Literally. JOSIE: Speaking of, don't tell Dad, unless we'll end up there, too. See More Category:Legacies Season One Category:Episode Transcripts